Phinville
Phinville, a city that is dedicated to our heroes, is a city that I, FadhilPF has created in SimCity 4. It was until now an expanding yet biggest city in the region Quad State Area. It has the most extensive highway and subway network. It is also home to the second White House. Named after the famous Phineas Flynn, the city runs under great care and maintenance. Until this date, it has more than 80.000 people living there with still a lot of free space vacant for more buildings. A large area specialized for Commercial high-rises is settled right in the heart of the city, with 3 tall towers in it (landmark menu). Opening up an extensive 3-terminal airport, the city is a touristic heaven. Areas (June 23, 2010) Screen_shot_2010-06-23_at_1.23.22_PM.png|'Downtown Phinville' and Phinville Central Park (and mayor's house, too) In the top of this picture is the Phinville Convention Center, the Phinville Downtown suburbs (top-left, right, Top-right, Down-left) and Central. Beneath John Hancock tower is the City Hall, and below it is The Northern Central Park and Grand Phineas office parks Screen_shot_2010-06-23_at_1.25.48_PM.png|'West Downtown' The main residential area of the city, west to Central Screen shot 2010-06-24 at 12.47.09 PM.png|'Upper Downtown' (view from north) another part of Downtown which is mostly blocked by the three tall buildings Screen_shot_2010-06-23_at_1.26.02_PM.png|'Phinbeltry' The areas around Phinbeltry (a "stolen statue" dedicated for the shipping Phinbella) Screen_shot_2010-06-23_at_1.24.00_PM.png|'Waterfront City', one of the most preferred area to live in (if you're facing the beach or the sea) Screen shot 2010-06-23 at 1.24.18 PM.png|The first industrial area (Area 1 and 1.5) and wasteland near the second airport terminal. Above the picture is Industrial Area 1.5 and between them is a little chunk of suburban area. Screen shot 2010-06-23 at 1.24.46 PM.png|The second industrial area with (Area 2) the farmland and a suburban area sealing it from Industrial Area 1.5 Screen shot 2010-06-23 at 1.23.46 PM.png|The third industrial area (Area 3), which is sandwiched between Waterfront City and Central Park. To the left is the stadiums of Phinville and a strip of residential area. Screen_shot_2010-06-23_at_1.26.13_PM.png|'West Waterfronts' West to the Phinbeltry area is pretty occupied part of town called the West Waterfront, which is south to the worst part of the city Screen_shot_2010-06-23_at_1.26.21_PM.png|'Dumbton (Bronx)' Even though this is an old connection that links West Waterfront with West Downtown, this is the worst part of the city. No one seemed to pay much attention to develop this area, the newest addition is the fire station and a couple lot of park in the east of the area. Almost all of the flats here are abandoned, and the city's worst crime rates are always found here. Screen_shot_2010-06-23_at_1.26.39_PM.png|'Old Town' This is the oldest part of town where the first Phinville civilization started. Which is now an alternative from Downtown. "Area 0" as the first industrial site rests on the far right of Old Town, which is planned to be torn down some more. Other Pictures Screen shot 2010-06-23 at 2.35.58 PM.png|The Transportation hub for Downtown's residential area, The Red Light District. Screen shot 2010-06-23 at 1.26.48 PM.png|Ships exiting Phinville harbors heading north Screen shot 2010-05-07 at 10.24.11 PM.png|A part of Fletcher Street. A street before the Flynn-Fletcher Train Intersection and the Flynn-Fletcher train station. Screen shot 2010-06-22 at 5.36.55 PM.png|Happy New Year Screen shot 2010-06-24 at 4.24.29 PM.png|Phinville's 100th Birthday! PhinvilleDill'sHouse.png|Dill's House (the white one) Info: Content will be updated either bi-weekly or monthly.FadhilPF (Talk) 13:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fanon Works Category:Cities Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:FadhilPF's Pages